


Patrick Goes Punk

by in_the_dark_times



Series: Parent Trohley [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_dark_times/pseuds/in_the_dark_times
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is babysitting for Joe and Andy and ends up with some unexpected new ink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patrick Goes Punk

**Author's Note:**

> Variations of this idea have been floating around in my head for awhile from this to Andy's tattoos being used as a coloring book. Anyways, I threw this together just to get it out of my head. Enjoy!

Patrick flopped onto Andy and Joe's couch, having just put their son down for a nap. Andy and Joe were having a date night and Patrick, being the good friend he was, had agreed to babysit their two year old, Danny.

Overall, the day was going well. For lunch they'd had vegan chicken nuggets, courtesy of Andy, and afterwards they'd played basketball with a kid-friendly, short hoop. Patrick was only slightly miffed that he was the same height as the hoop. Danny fell asleep shortly after, having worn himself out. Patrick laid on the sofa and gave the boy's parents the obligatory 'all is well' text before falling asleep himself.

Patrick woke up an hour later to a tickle on his arm. He slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to see Danny standing next to him with a mischievous grin on his face. Patrick glanced down to his arm and found it covered in marker. His eyes widened and he flailed just a little bit and discovered his other arm had been defiled as well. He looked to the toddler, his mouth agape in shock.

"Danny, what the...heck?!" He blurted after a pause, remembering to censor his language at the last second. 

Danny giggled. 

"Now you look like daddy and papa!" 

Patrick was about to scold the child but the fact that the little boy had been trying to give him "tattoos" just struck him as hilarious and he began to laugh and he ruffled the boy's hair. 

"Kid, you are so lucky you're adorable."

\-----------

Andy and Joe returned home later that night. Danny was back in bed, hopefully til morning this time. Patrick greeted his friends at the door. After a surprised look from the two men, Patrick grimaced and began to explain. 

"I was ambushed while I was asleep. He said I look like you guys now." 

Joe and Andy blinked at him for a moment before breaking into uncontrollable laughter. 

"You look very punk, Patrick. I think maybe I should get some rainbows and flowers too." Joe said, referencing two of Patrick's new tats. 

Patrick grinned and went along with it. "You know, maybe I should get these done professionally. I do look pretty rad."


End file.
